Episodes
TV Tome Adventures Episode list The TTA Wiki Episode Restoration Project led by Dannydk6 is now in effect and intuition. Season 1 Something's Race: The Beginning *Episode 001 Somehow's Race *Episode 002 Enter the Virus *Episode 003 BlingBling on Functioning *Episode 004 Nailock: Kotetsu Ryu! *Episode 005 Nexyleborn *Episode 006 Master of Disguise *Episode 007 Mystery of Edo Maze *Episode 008 Kirbopher1111 *Episode 009 Total Control Z Tournament *Episode 010 Zetto's Challenge *Episode 011 El Mutante de Neo! *Episode 012 Seeing Double? *Episode 013 Preliminaries *Episode 014 Tough Love *Episode 015 Nailock's Rematch *Episode 016 Flamy Kidnapped! *Episode 017 Foul Play *Episode 018 Quaterfinals *Episode 019 Friendship *Episode 020 The Confrontation *Episode 021 Tounament Final Path of the Netkings *Episode 022 Zetto's Revenge *Episode 023 Demonic clash *Episode 024 Webmaster *Episode 025 Netkings Lair *Episode 026 Spirit of the Web *Episode 027 Rubyrulz Revealed *Episode 028 The Final Netking *Episode 029 Forbidden Power *Episode 030 Virus Attack: Final Battle Season 2 D-Bug Organization II *Episode 031 Alpha's Return *Episode 032 Raccoon's Revenge *Episode 033 X-Cell Battle *Episode 034 Kotetsu Ryu: Take Two! *Episode 035 Spammish Inquisition *Episode 036 Christmas Time *Episode 037 Splat's Corruption *Episode 038 Zetto Attacks X-Games Competition *Episode 039 New Competition *Episode 040 Race to the Finish *Episode 041 X-Cellerate pt.I *Episode 042 X-Cellerate pt.II *Episode 043 Battle in EXE's Room *Episode 044 Hidden Dangers *Episode 045 Kirbopher vs Alpha: Revisted *Episode 046 The Champion *Episode 047 History of TOME Infiltration Mission *Episode 048 Fragmented Death *Episode 049 Children of Darkness *Episode 050 Neomutant's Kidnapping *Episode 051 D-Bug Org Headquarters *Episode 052 Support of the Users *Episode 053 Virus Fragments pt.I *Episode 054 Virus Fragments pt.II *Episode 055 The Chaos Below *Episode 056 Last Stand *Episode 057 Identity of Voltarius *Episode 058 The True D-Bug *Episode 059 One Final Gate *Episode 060 Duel of the Dragon Season 3 Ranks of Sanctuary *Episode 061 Shadows Come to Life pt. I *Episode 062 Shadows Come to Life pt. II *Episode 063 Invitation to Sanctuary *Episode 064 TTA Soccer? *Episode 065 Blazed Away *Episode 066 Disappeared *Episode 067 The Purple Flame *Episode 068 Savage vs. Savage *Episode 069 Rank of the Master Motherboard404 *Episode 070 The Mission Begins *Episode 071 Angel vs. Devil *Episode 072 Redemption *Episode 073 Tainted Heart Season 4 season 4 opening - it's not much but it's the bit of season 4 we have Movies *Movie 1 The Ultimate Battle (Takes place after episode 47) Tome Episodes Season 1 *Episode 1- You've Gotta Virus *Episode 2- Mansion Midnight *Episode 3- Highest form of Flattery *Episode 4- Fraggedquest *Episode 5- Awaken the Beast *Episode 6- Dragon Drama *Episode 7- Infectuation *Episode 8- Gemini Tournament Yin *Episode 9- Gemini Tournament Yang *Episode 10- The Warring Demons *Episode 11- Year One *Episode 12- Secret of the Netkings *Episode 13- The Infiltration *Episode 00- /FILE: ZERO *Episode 14- Monstrosities *Episode 15- Truth. Tears. Ambition. Shorts *Short 01- Hackers *Short 02- Welcome to TOME *Short 03- Nylocke's day off *Short 04- Minigame Madness *Short 05- Rockoon's Modern Strife *Short 06- The Legend of Nylocke *Short 07- Plan Z